


Bound And Desperate

by kipsi



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He bit the inside of his cheek, feeling the burn inside him that wanted to break free. He wanted to get out of this straitjacket, it was driving him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound And Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more about him.. and here we are.

He let his eyes wander, taking in everything that moved behind the bars. Oh, how he wanted to be freed from this cage of his and just... _touch_. He licked his teeth, sweeping his tongue against the smooth surface of them, frustrated at the bandages that were partially gagging him. He couldn't help but try and tug at them with his teeth, but they were way too tight. So tight that they were biting into his skin, leaving him whimpering at the pain.

The straitjacket was so snug too, he could feel it pressing into his frame, making him more uncomfortable, sensing every little pull and twist of the straps. Just moving left him desperate for more contact - it wasn't enough to just walk around, god how he craved for _touch_. He felt like he would go mad, being alone in this cell and no one here with him to help him relieve his frustration.

The straps were pressing into his skin and when he finally decided to sit down onto the cot, still watching longingly behind the bars, he gasped when he felt the pull of them. The straps got tighter, so much _tighter_ , oh _God_ , he couldn't take this anymore. He let out a whine at the feeling, so good, _so good_ , but not enough.

He bit the inside of his cheek, feeling the burn inside him that wanted to break free. He wanted to get out of this straitjacket, it was driving him crazy. His thoughts were getting more messed up with every second, just _wanting_. But he couldn't, not without someone's help.

He let out a growl that was muffled by the bandages. Why couldn't someone just come and open that cell door for him? Or maybe slip inside and close it behind them. He could be sweet enough, oh he _would_ , seduce them with whispers and small, sly smiles. They wouldn't want to leave him. He gazed at one of the other patients that was standing in his own cell across from his, so fragile, so scared. He could help him.

But first he would have to get out, out of this straitjacket. He was feeling too much right now, his thoughts making everything more overwhelming, but oh he wanted more. He wanted to squirm, to just get some friction. Anything. If there was nothing to touch, he couldn't help but think of something else, the desire of _feeling_ was killing him. He could feel the fabric of the straitjacket with every movement he made, leaving his skin to crave for more.

Letting out a shuddering breath he lay down on the cot, biting his lip, feeling the straps tightening again as he moved. He couldn't remember when he had been this hard before, this desperate. He whined at the feel of the strap pressing and tightening against his trapped cock, the fabric of the straitjacket rubbing him. He couldn't hold in the low moan that broke free from his throat.

Not enough. He licked the inside of his mouth, turning on his stomach and groaning. He felt too fervent and he was already breathing hard but he didn't care. Not now when he could finally get something that he had wanted. God how he craved for this. The idea of another body pressed under him made him bite his lip, the image so clear in his mind he felt it was real. So perfect, so _silky_. He growled and started to rub himself against the body, _oh_ how good, _so good_ , it felt _so good_. Being able to press himself against something.

He would have liked to have his mouth free of bandages, free to explore, but he was willing to let that slide this time, anything to just _feel_. The straps were digging into him more now with every thrust of his hips and _fuck_ , he could feel his dick pulsing as it was tugged, the straps first tightening and then getting a bit loose as he moved.

He was panting now, the bandages keeping his mouth from opening completely wide, saliva dripping down the corner of his mouth. He moaned, his voice low, before he started to purr, whisper at the body underneath him. He rubbed his whole length against the body, wanting to just feel. Feel if he couldn't touch. Feel how silky they were, so good.

His whole body was on fire, the sensations too much. He was sure that he would lose his mind, pressing himself more firmly into the body, just feeling. The straps were starting to hurt, the ache so good too. He felt overwhelmed and surrounded by sensations that left him blind and just thrusting his hips more desperately against the body. The bandages around his mouth were wet from his saliva, the body under him so, _so_ silky. _So silky_.

He couldn't take it anymore. He bit his lip hard, drawing blood and licking it away. Too much. He was going to explode, he could feel it already. His cock had been leaking the whole time, the fabric of the straitjacket getting smeared and the slick yet rough feel of it against his dick too good. He whimpered, squirming and gasping for breath as he reached his climax, getting his straitjacket more dirty with his cum.

The image of the body under him vanished and he groaned, shivers going through his whole being as he gained his breath, his chest rising and falling, his mouth still hanging a bit open. He turned his gaze to the cell across from his and saw the patient giving him a shy glance. His mouth turned into a smirk, looking at the still scared man with more interest than before. Oh he _could_ help him.


End file.
